Once Upon a Dream (Rapunzel, Cupcake version)
What the girl mice didn't realize was that Cupcake was still walking through the forest, still carrying the basket in her hand. As she strolled through the wilderness, she admired it for its beauty. The soft grass was smooth for the bottom of her feet. Then, she began to sing beautifully. Her singing voice was like it was gifted from the goddess of beauty herself, Aphrodite. One of the bluebirds had just finished bathing itself when it heard the amazing singing. It wondered who it was singing that beautiful voice. But soon noticed that it was Kitten, a friend to the Tulgey Wood creatures from Wonderland. She had came back to the forest. The bluebird flew down to her singing along with her tune. Then more bluebirds came and sang along with her. With a loving smile, she sang along with them. One of the bluebirds sang a perfect tune and flew and perched onto her hand. She gave the bird a kiss on the head and let it fly off. After a while, the bluebirds began to wake up Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, and the other forest animals. Two went to a hollowed log and woke up Thumper and his sisters. Two others woke up a squirrel. The squirrel saw what was going on and went into a tree to wake up Friend Owl. The squirrel then pushed Friend Owl out of his home and off the tree. Friend Owl opened his wings to land softly in Flower's arms as she and the Friend Owl sang together. Then, The Great Prince of the Forest leapt down to her majestically and he, Friend Owl, and Flower all sang together. Then Bambi and all of the forest animals followed Flower as she crossed a log over a ravine as she sang once more. Meanwhile, somewhere else deep in the forest, a male cat was strolling through the woods riding on a kitten. The cat has orange fur, triangular ears, a peach muzzle and upper face, tan circles on his palms, and a small black nose. There were peach ear innards that matched his face. And his eyes were the perfect color of green. He was dressed in a white shirt, a dark green vest, and green pants. Around his neck was a green bowtie and a tan straw boater hat on his head. His name was Danny, the young prince, and he was now 13 years old of age. The panther was a black one with a dark gray muzzle, a pink nose, and yellow eyes. His name was Bagheera. He agreed to take care of Danny and watch over him wherever he went. Well, sort of. While strolling through the forest and riding on Bagheera, Danny heard Flower's beautiful singing. It was faintly heard but Danny could actually hear it. He stopped for a moment to listen to the singing. Bagheera noticed Danny stopping and stopped as well. "What is it, Danny?" he asked. "Do you hear that, Bagheera? Beautiful!" said Danny. "Eh, I don't hear anything. Let's just go." said Bagheera. Danny only shrugged, and then they resumed moving until he heard the singing again. Danny stopped again to listen and was more curious than ever. "What is it? Come on, let's find out" said Prince Danny. "Uh-uh! We're not going on some wild goose chase! Now come on!" said Bagheera. "Oh, come on!" said Danny. "Not a chance!" said Bagheera. Then an idea popped in Danny's mind. A sly look appeared on his face and he looked at Bagheera with a sly smile. "Would you do it for extra pieces of steak?" asked Danny with a sly look. Bagheera stopped all of a sudden and became interested. Danny began to smile more. He knew that the panther would do anything for extra pieces of steak. It worked everytime. "And a few...pork chops?" asked Danny with a sly look. Then Bagheera smiled with more interest. "Well, alright." said Bagheera, smiling. "Hup, boy!" said Danny, as he and Bagheera raced off into the forest, dodging each tree very carefully as he swerved from left to right. And now, Bagheera was huffing and puffing as he ran as fast as his four legs could carry him. In a small clearing, Danny stopped for a moment to listen for the same singing he had been hearing. "Next time,... I should... slow down... a bit" said Bagheera, trying to catch his breath. "Shhh!" shushed Danny, as he tried to listen to the singing. But there was nothing but slience right now. Bagheera started to listen in as well. Then, the singing came back, Bagheera listened to where it was. "It's that way!" said Bagheera, as he ran off, carrying Danny on his back. "Good hearing, Bagheera!" said Danny. As Bagheera ran into the direction of the singing, he dodged more branches, including a very large one. Suddenly, Danny crashed into the same big tree branch that Bagheera avoided. "Ahhhh!" yelled Danny, as he crashed into the tree branch and splashed into a crystal pond. Bagheera heard him yelling and walked back to him. He found the cat lying flat in the creek, and he slowly approached him. "You alright, Danny?" asked Bagheera. Then he removed the wet hat from Danny's head as the cat glared at him. That was when Bagheera realized what he did and noticed his mistake. "Oops. I was supposed to warn you that a tree branch was there, wasn't I?" asked Bagheera sheepishly. Danny just glared at him for his mistake. Then with one swipe of his hand, he struck the water, splashing water at Bagheera. Then he gave him a hard and stern look and finally spoke. "No pork chops!" said Danny. Back with Cupcake, she was now picking berries of any kind like blackberries and raspberries. Ellie Mae and Luke were busy helping her pick and gather the berries and put them in her basket. And while she was being surrounded by Pascal and the Swamp Folks, Cupcake began to sing. Cupcake: I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird Has a someoneTo sing to Sweet things to A gay little laugh melody. Pascal and several Swamp Folks followed Cupcake as she walked through the forest, singing as she went. Soon enough, she reached a clearing where she could see the farms, valleys, a town, and a castle across the horizon. The castle was actually King Hokey's castle and Cupcake a.k.a. Princess Rapunzel's old and true home. And she never knew that she was the niece of the king. But yet, she continued to sing. Cupcake: I wonder, I wonder, If my heart keeps singing Will my song going in To someone Will find me And bring back a love song To me! When the song was over, Cupcake deeply sighed and said to herself, "Oh, dear! Why do they still treat me like a child?" Then she walked away, leaving Pascal and the Swamp Folks confused about what she meant. Deacon Owl flew up in front of her. "Who?" he asked. Cupcake replied to Deacon Owl's question. "Why, Aunt Elizabeth Brisby, Aunt Olivia, and Aunt Tanya. They never want me to meet anyone." Then she saw Pascal and all of the Swamp Folks surrounding her, listening to her story. She happily laughed and said, "But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" Then Pascal and the Swamp Folks became excited by what she said. "Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic" said Cupcake, telling her story. Pascal and the Swamp Folks then became more excited as she told the story. Deacon Owl hooted, and Cupcake smiled and responded, "Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms..." Pascal and the Swamp Folks got more excited. "And then..." said Cupcake. Pascal and the Swamp Folks got a lot more excited, waiting to hear what happens next. Until Cupcake sadly said, "...I wake up". Then Pascal and all of the Swamp Folks sadly hung their heads. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" said Cupcake. Then Pascal noticed something in a far off distance from up in a tree. A pair of wet clothes, a vest, and a satchel, that belong to Prince Flynn, himself were hung on a tree to dry. Pascal grabbed an acorn and tossed it to Deacon Owl. It bonked on his head, bounced off, and bonked Luke and Ellie Mae. Pascal grabs another acorn and threw it at Deadeye Rabbit's head. It caught their attention, and they flew up to Deacon Owl besides Deadeye Rabbit because he walked over to them. Pascal motioned them to look to where it saw them. Deacon Owl then got an idea and huddles them together and began planning. Then they flew off to it along with two of the muskrat children. When they got there, they start to take it, but stopped for a moment when Gideon began to talk. "You know, Robespierre. There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was that beautiful squirrel Tammy, the goddess of music. But she hadn't been seen for ten years ..." said Gideon. Just as suddenly as it had come, he saw the Swamp Folks running off with the hat and shirt. Maximus pointed to where they are. Flynn saw them as well. "Hey! Stop!" said Flynn when he watched his clothes being taken. Then the accordion owl dressed in Gideon's hat and shirt approached Kitten, acting all royal and magnificent. While Kitten hummed tune, the accordion owl whistled to her. The blonde-haired human girl saw the accordion owl dressed like a prince. She knew that it was only an accordion owl in clothing, but it was very sweet and adorable. "Oh, why, it's my dream prince! Your highness!" laughed Kitten. Then she walked up to it and it held her as she said, "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before!" Then she danced with her dream prince while singing. Kitten: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam At that moment, Kitten and Robespierre approached the scene, but they hide behind a tree. Gideon was amazed and in awe. He has never seen a beautiful blonde-haired human girl that can amazingly sing so well. Then a great feeling began to fill in him. The feeling of Love. He and and Robespierre looked at each other and back at Kitten dancing and singing. Kitten: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream And while Kitten danced, hummed, and turned around, Gideon tackled the disguised Tulgey Wood creatures quietly from behind and placed himself in its place instead. But Kitten still couldn't see him and sang once more. Kitten: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once Then Gideon joined her in her singing. Both: The way you did Kitten immediately stopped singing when she heard someone sing, but Gideon kept continuing. Gideon: Once upon a dream Kitten looked to see the Tulgey Wood creatures dressed in the prince's clothing get up after being tackled, and the accordion owl hooted dreamily. Kitten turned around and saw Gideon, surprising her. "Oh!" said Kitten. She tried halfheartedly to run off, but she was held back by Gideon. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." said Gideon. "Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a...a ..." said Kitten. "A stranger?" asked Gideon. "Mm-hmm." said Kitten. "But don't you remember? We've met before!" said Gideon. "We..we have?" asked Kitten. "Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream!" said Gideon with a lovingly smile. Then he began to sing... Gideon: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then Kitten couldn't help but begin to fall in love with the male crimson cat. Perhaps he is her "dream prince". Then they took each other's hands and stood on their legs, and they began waltzing across a lake. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once upon a dream Then they stopped dancing and they walked over to the clearing where King Hokey's castle was on the horizon. Flynn placed his arm around Cupcake as she rested her head on him. They were silent for a moment, until the prince spoke. "Who are you? What's your name?" asked Flynn. "Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's..." said Cupcake. Pascal and the Swamp Folks were eager to hear Cupcake's real name. "...Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye!" said Cupcake. And she ran off, leaving Pascal and the Swamp Folks in shock that Cupcake did not tell Flynn her original name. "But when will I see you again?" asked Flynn, chasing after her. "Oh never, never!" said Cupcake. "Never?" asked a confused Flynn. "Well, maybe someday." said Cupcake. "When, tomorrow?" asked Flynn. "Oh no, this evening." said Cupcake. "Where?" asked Flynn. "At the cottage, in the glen." responded Cupcake. So sadly, Flynn watched the commoner as she ran off into the forest without knowing that she was actually Princess Rapunzel herself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs